Important
by Kajune
Summary: To Giotto, his son is the most important person in his life.


**Title **: Importent

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Hurt/ Comfort / Family

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: To Giotto, his son is the most importent person in his life.

---

Placing the cup of warm coffee onto the small table, he then walks away. Only to halt when he hears himself being called. Looking over his shoulder, he sees his boss not looking back. He watches as a hand reaches for the cup and picks up to take a sip. Placing it back down, the hand then gestures him to come closer. Turning round and heading for the expensive chair, he walks over towards the front to take a direct look into the light blue eyes of the one who goes by the name, Primo.

Soft lips form a smile as the owner rests his head onto his right hand. _He_ does not show any sign of emotion, other than the slight twitching of his eyebrows usually caused by annoyance. Giotto let's out a light chuckle before looking up at those black eyes of Ricardo.

"Would you like to go on a vacation with me?" Giotto asks, while keeping that sweet smile on his face.

A noticeable twitch from an eyebrow of his is seen as he slightly shows an emotion of irritation and definitely some annoyance. Hands dare to roll into a fist while he sighs and shakes his head, along with saying...

"No."

Out of disappointment, Giotto removes his smile and only looks into those eyes which everybody calls vicious. Seconds after, he smiles again, so does another twitch coming from the other.

"I wish to spend sometime with those importent to me." He states, while rubbing on the golden arm of the chair with his left hand, with his eyes watching. "Like you, who is my son."

Ricardo tries to hold any signs of emotion such as regret while 2 light blue eyes look back up at him again. True, Giotto does go on vacations with those importent to him. A few days ago he took his rain guardian out on a vacation, when they came back he said that they both went to the beach. Some members of the Vongola Family informed Giotto that he doesn't have that much free time though he shows no interest and enters his office full-of smiles, just like his guardian. It had been years since he ever spent some father-son time with Giotto. Not that he was embarrassed or anything but now that he had grown mature he'd rather not spend his free time running around like a wild kid. Work was importent to him and so was power. He tends to see Giotto as somewhat of a rival when the 2 never had problems before.

Giotto himself did not treat Ricardo like a son but instead he treated him as the heir of the Vongola Family. Though he never said that he does, it just seems like it. Giotto showed a bit more love to his fellow guardians, and took care of them while they did the same. Despite them being importent to his father, Ricardo usually gets angry with some of them and unleashes his Flame of Rage to attack anything he sees disturbing. Most of the time he has problems with the mist guardian, who is very mischievous and for some reason Giotto likes said person's company a lot.

Anyway, Ricardo is no fan of sappy moments nor does he like taking time off doing 'nothing'. However, deep down in his heart he still holds love for Giotto no matter how things turn out. Though that part of his heart must be ignored or others around him will no longer fear him and that can _really_ make him pissed. Squeezing his fists, while gazing into those innocent eyes, Ricardo speaks.

"I have no time for this."

His tone sounds serious and his stance is solid like a rock, making out how much he means what he just said. Still, Giotto's warm smile remains intact as if he did not take him seriously or is just being cheeky or something. Anyway, Giotto has yet to lose his joyful expression, which could be a sign saying that he is confident in convincing his son to accept.

"I love you, Ricardo."

Right then, the heart of Ricardo skipped a beat as he forces his expression to not seem shocked or have any emotion. He tries his best to restrain the movements of his fists that are shivering, and his features that wish to reveal what has been hidden for so long.

"I want to be with you more than anyone. So please, spare us some time to be together."

If Ricardo had not been such a serious person, tears would of slid down his cheeks just now. Pain increases within his frozen heart for each touching word his father says to him. Hands begin to slowly slip of out control. Eventually, the light blue eyes glance over to his hands and notice them being restrained. Giotto's smiles wider as he resumes his stare into those eyes, that are being forced to glare or express nothing.

"There is no need to hold back the pain, Ricardo." Giotto says, meaning that he can tell how Ricardo is trying to hold back any sign of weakness. "I am here for you, so let it all out and come to me."

The blonde-haired Italian lifts his arms up and reaches for his son, as a sign that he is welcoming him a hug. His eyes sparkle with kindness as his lips show joy and happiness. Ricardo slowly losses control of his body, and finally, his lips break and show a frown caused by sadness. Soon after, other parts of his body break and show all the pain they have gained over the years.

On this sunny day in Italy, 2 powerful men are alone in beautiful room. The one with black hair rushes over to the blonde-haired one and has himself within a warm cuddle. Tears pour down from the tip of his eyes while the other smiles with pure kindness, before cradling the younger one and keeping him close to his heart.

---

**End**


End file.
